1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an implant for increasing stability of the shoulder and specifically in the treatment of anterior shoulder instability.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Fractures of the anterior glenoid may be caused by anterior shoulder dislocation. Such fractures, also known as Bankart lesion lead to continuing shoulder instability. WO 2008/015670 A2 and EP 2 135 566 A1 disclose instruments and methods for repairing such a fracture by fixing a coracoid graft to the glenoid. Here harvesting, shaping, drilling and shuttling require a significant amount of time and specific skills of the surgeon. Cup shaped and ball shaped joint prosthesis are disclosed in EP 1 815 825 Al, EP 1 510 190 A1, FR 2825 263 A1, FR 2 843 293 A1 and FR 2 578 162 A1.